space_junkfandomcom-20200215-history
Space Junk Log - Episode7
Plots and Sub-Plots We started the night with Kiwi and Oz visiting Baron Thomas to help drum up his support for our *evolving* plan to dethrone the Baron. After a 'big reveal' in the privacy of the Men's room he offered to help in any way he could even though he didn't have many supporter left after they kept dying due to brutal subjugations. He does have a decent spy network that we can leverage including the nugget of info he gave us about where the mysterious VIP was staying. He said they were staying at Baron Ruby Allister's estate. We then determined that Ruby had some distant ties to the Hubertus family which fit with what we learned later. Later that day we all headed over to the Citadel for the much-anticipated kitchen tour. General Carter joined us long enough to get us past the initial security checkpoints but left us when we reached the kitchens proper. We also found out that the Citadel scanners are significantly better when Pete was flagged as an 'Augment' and forced to wear a implant-dampening collar (he didn't need those implants, anyway). In the kitchen we finally made contact with the Matron of the Spoons who had some useful information for us: *If we plan on a Reaver Deception she suggested it might be helpful to deal with the planetary anti-reaver fields *The Baron's BloodGuard are vulnerable to 'blue grass' in their juice. It will make them go 'bezerk' and uncontrollable. Matron can add it to their juice but needs to be done shortly before we want it to take effect (i.e. block before). *Eugene Yellow-Eyes (was Practitioner Steve's supplier) can supply us with Arch Disguises to allow us to get past the Citadel security. Don't attempt to attend the Memorial without these! *Pevio Ex (member of displaced Citadel Honor Guard) hates the Baron and will be helpful to our cause. She offered to ask him to contact us. *Pevio might also be able to help with the Bloodguard-Bluegrass plan by helping it bypass the food sensors *Pevio (a handy sounding guy) may also be able to provide us with some kind of localized sensor/communications blocking which may help with the Reaver deception or other efforts within the Citadel (which is totally blanketed with surveillance) *On the subject of the Reaver Deception, she knew some Rats who could help so we gave her our demolitions/triggers so they could be planted and detonated according to plan later. If we wanted them to plant jammers they could do that, too. *The Matron also knew who the mysterious VIP is. She said it was High Lady Aglea Hubertus and her son (snot-nosed brat who was betrothed to Uxia and challenged Oz to a duel which ended in his embarrasment). No clear idea why they are here for the memorial but its not unheard of for this sort of visit to a memorial - just unusual. *We left the matron with a plan for her to contact us tomorrow and then a tentative citadel visit the following day. On the way back to the safehouse we had a minor incident with Darryl where he tried to capitalize on our bounties by capturing one of us using the built-in stun units in the car. It went badly for him and he didn't surive. There was some debate on the 'evilness' of his demise (is it evil if the fate of the galaxy rests on keeping him quiet?). Oz tried to revive him later but it was too late so he just disposed of the body as cleanly as he could. This left Rob in a tight spot so we contracted him for the remaining 4 days ($30k paid $16k in advance) and offered to help if any of Darryl's gambling debt-friends came calling. Whe we got back to the safehouse, Marty was waiting for us with news. Marty had followed the money trail to no avail but managed to locate two of the Baron's bolt-holes using contruction permits. He gave us the specific locations for two planetside locations and suggested another that was space-based but didn't have the exact place. We figured it was probably at the peak of the Citadel above the atmosphere. Also waiting for us at the "Safehouse" was a message from Lady Aglea Hubertus! The message contained an apology for the son's past actions (can't remember his name but can assume she's refering to the pettiness and failed duel with Oz) and an invitation to meet. Does everyone know who we are?? What is she up to? Is she looking for some kind of alliance with the Ekenwynne family? Oz's eldest daughter is only eight so she's a ways off from being marriagable but perhaps Aglea is looking at the long-term? Coming up: *Contact Avea and work out some kind of deal for the 'millions' we'll need to purchase the gear to assist with our 'plan'. This one is going to hurt and Oz is really hoping she doesn't ask for something he can't give *Travel to the lower-levels and purchase some Arch-Disguises from Eugene Yellow-Eyes *Meet Pevio Ex at the train station (3rd platform?) during third block today *Meet Lady Aglea Hubertus. If i remember it right we were to meet at Baron Ruby's. Did we get a time? *Memorial ceremony in two days *Uxia arrives in three days Karlid 11 Mystic Pool Points Group 22 Genaric 1 Combat . Back to Space Junk Log Category:Space Junk